Nona Hart
Name: Nona Hart Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High Hobbies and Interests: Research, Karaoke, metal, fanfic, coffee Appearance: Nona's hair is styled in shoulder-blade length black braids that she generally keeps hidden underneath a scarf or hoodie. She is half Caucasian and half African-American with a light caramel complexion and mild acne. Her face is heart shaped with blue eyes, a turned up nose, chubby cheeks, and a strong chin. Her left cheek dimples when she smiles, while her right does not. Her ears are somewhat large for her head and she prefers to conceal them along with her hair. She is 5'2” and weighs 154 lbs, giving her an overweight build. Her weight is especially prominent in her stomach, hips, and thighs. Nona is extremely self conscious about her body, particularly her stomach and her chest which she feels are respectively too large and too small for a girl her size. As a consequence she almost always wears very baggy clothes with long sleeves unless it is oppressively warm. She takes personal pride in other aspects of her appearance like her hair and skin, but is worried about exposing herself to judgment from others. She does not wear make-up or accessories aside from her scarves because of this fear. On the day of the abduction Nona was wearing a gray zip-up hoodie with white strings and light blue lining, a horizontally blue and white striped t-shirt, a black maxi skirt with white frond embellishments all around running from the waist line to her knees, sea green tights, perforated gray brown flats, and a sea green scarf wound around her hair and the top of her ears. Biography: Nona Hart is the only child of Eugene and Tara Hart, born October 17th 1999. Eugene and Tara were Chattanooga natives and high school sweethearts. Prior to her birth both of her parents worked; Eugene cooked for The Blue Plate while Tara was a sales assistant at McKay's, a local chain of used bookstores. The couple held off on having children until they felt they were financially comfortable enough to survive on one income. It would take many years, but Tara was able to leave her job and give birth to Nona a few months after their seventh marriage anniversary. Nona struggled with focus issues from an early age. She could listen to others but had a very curious nature, and if she wasn't constantly interrupting to ask questions her mind would wander to trying to answer them herself. Teachers would complain to her parents that they would have to repeat instructions multiple times before they stuck; this was normal enough behavior in preschool and kindergarten, but it was seen as a developmental issue going into first grade. Her parents received frequent recommendations to have Nona tested for an array of disorders, but they were hesitant given that her behavior wasn't disruptive and with proper support she could function on her own in the classroom. Outside of the classroom she was an obedient and shy child who simply had a lot of questions about the world around her. Tara took her to local libraries and museums frequently, and as soon as she could read they would often spend hours finding books on whatever had caught her interest that weekend. These sessions were the beginning of a lifelong fascination with knowledge for its own sake; Nona had many hobbies during the early years of her life but none lasted more than a few months at most. Learning delighted her more than anything else, and once she no longer had interesting questions to ask she was finished. Nona would grow into an excellent student from elementary school on into middle school, but she had trouble socializing. Her habit of spacing out and overweight physique were often subject to bullying, which made her hesitant to reach out. She preferred to be with her mother, who had committed to staying at home full time, and when that wasn't an option she would rather be by her self than with others. Tara felt she lacked confidence and tried to enroll her in various sports and arts activities both in school and throughout the community, but these attempts never went well. Next she tried to remove others from the situation by doing arts and crafts at home and using party games like Dance Dance Revolution and Karaoke Revolution to get her active. Nona didn't enjoy rhythm games, but singing held her attention. She especially enjoyed singing fast, angry rock songs, and the family would put many hours into Rock Band together to encourage her. It did very little for her social confidence, but it did give her one of her first interests that stuck. Her love of rock and roll grew into a love of metal that she would pursue over the next several years. Bullying would come up again as Nona transitioned from middle school to high school. While her classmates were generally less overt than they were before, she felt more out of shape than she had before and was uncomfortable with her changing body. It was hard to tell when someone was looking at her with real disgust or when she was projecting her own self-loathing on to others. She adopted a style of baggy, concealing clothing and did what she could to not draw attention to herself out of class. When she was sixteen Nona started spending more and more time online. She'd always used the internet for school projects and it was a key tool in her love of research, but she found it was easier to interact when others couldn't see her. She would spend much of her time in metal themed forums and fan groups learning everything from history to culture to up and coming artists. Without much conscious thought she always presented herself as a teenage boy in these spaces. At first it was merely a safety precaution due to how unsafe the internet could be for a teenage girl, but as time went on she found being treated as a boy satisfied a need she didn't realize she had. This also manifested in her second online medium, fanfic. Nona consumed more fanfic than any other form of media, and was drawn to stories of male homosexual romance more than any other. She did not consider herself a writer but would occasionally write small stories about a cisgender male version of herself in love with her favorite characters, and found these stories to be similarly satisfying. Her natural curiosity led her to researching similar feelings and she spent months studying the queer community afterwards. Some information was gratifying while some made her uneasy. Dysphoria was a concept she couldn't wrap her head around. She was uncomfortable with her body but not in a way that felt gendered, and she didn't find things like facial hair or confirmation surgery appealing. Without these factors Nona felt like an intruder in the community. She would continue to present as male in some communities, but never as trans and never without feeling ashamed of herself afterwards. Today Nona's interests are spread thin enough between school, fandom, and her persistent curiosity that there's always something on her mind. She is a model straight A student with as many AP and Honors credits as she's been allowed to take, though she excels most in history and mathematics. She is active in several online communities and a regular contributor a handful of fan fiction and roleplaying groups; she is particularly fond of Kingdom Hearts themed groups despite having never played the games as they tend to bring in characters from all other kinds of media for her to study. Her online confidence has translated to her personal relationships and she maintains a small group of friends that she feels comfortable expressing herself with, though she is prone to letting them control her. She has difficulty saying no to others and often ends up driving groups of friends to activities that do not interest her. This is often used to get her to go to parties as she is a reliable designated driver. Nona sometimes feels used after these events, but does not feel her friends are deliberately manipulating her. The thought of upsetting them makes her very anxious, so she would rather suffer through the night. All of this extra activity has done nothing for her habit of getting lost in her thoughts. The busier she becomes the more likely she is to neglect responsibilities to the last minute. Forgetting her chores around the house has gotten her in trouble many times, and when she's particularly overwhelmed she can lose track of basic necessities like sleeping and eating. It's not uncommon for her to look up from a research binge and find she only has a few hours until she needs to be up for school, or to forget to eat breakfast or lunch on days when she doesn't have school. She hasn't found a solution for forgetting to eat yet, but her lack of sleep is medicated by a high intake of caffeine. Nona has been averaging anywhere from five to ten cups of coffee a day for over a year now. She is dependent on caffeine to make it through the day and fascinated by coffee as a product. She is a regular in many local cafes and always looking to experiment with new blends. Cold brewing is her current fascination and she's managed to rig a crude system at home for experiments. Nona's parents are somewhat aware of how often she forgets to eat but Tara is nearly always home to remind her. They do not realize how often she stays awake at night, or that her absentmindedness would affect other meals without their help. To them it's just a bad habit that she will inevitably grow out of once she's on her own. Nona and Tara still do karaoke together at least once a week, though now they've moved from home games to public karaoke at different locations around town. Nona is still very shy but feels confident when she has a mic in her hand, especially at the look of surprise when she starts growling her way through heavy metal tracks for the crowd. She is disappointed that she can never seem to find her favorite artist, iwrestledabearonce. For the most part her parents find her interest strange but harmless, though they ask she keep the music down after curfew. Nona is conflicted about her gender and sexuality but is unsure how to proceed. She has done research on trans, non-binary, gender-nonconforming, and queer individuals with similar stories to hers, but she doesn't feel legitimate putting herself in the same category. She has yet to have any romantic relationships and does not know who if anyone she's attracted to in the real world, as she is uncomfortable identifying with her frequent fantasies as a gay man at this time. At present Nona is working on applications to many schools across the country but hasn't made any decisions about what she would like to study. The amount of options paralyze her, as does the idea of having to commit to one set of things for the rest of her life. With how fleeting her interest can be she's worried that if she chooses the wrong field she'll be miserable before she even graduates and end up disappointing everyone who has believed in her over the years. She has been accepted to the University of Tennessee-Chattanooga and plans to enroll to stay close to home, but is terrified that is a mistake. She does not express this fear to others out of worry they'll see her as incapable of handling her own future. She worries even more that they're probably right. Advantages: Nona is helpful and non-threatening; while she does not have a popular reputation or a large group of friends, it would be easy for her to fit in as an extra set of hands in most groups. Her compulsive instinct to study new things will likely lead her to gather and retain valuable information about the island at a higher rate than the average student. Though this advantage is minimal at first, with time she could maintain a list of useful locations such as fresh water, shelter, hiding places, and environmental hazards that could help her and her allies outlast the competition. In a pinch her metal shrieking could be used to surprise, distract, or frighten an unsuspecting target. Disadvantages: Nona has very little survival instinct to the point that she often has to be told to eat, drink, and sleep. The stress of the island could replace her preoccupied thoughts and cause her to neglect these basic needs until they're already affecting her. She is heavily dependent on caffeine and will experience withdrawals within the first few days. Her suggestible nature makes her very easy to manipulate, which could endanger her with potential enemies and reckless allies alike. Designated Number: Female student No. 066 --- Designated Weapon: FN P90 Conclusion: As my father once told me, you can't do a thing about where you are -- only where you're going. You grow and adapt in order to survive, or you fail to find that drive to succeed, and die like many of your classmates. Which path you go down is determined solely by whether or not you can re-discover your survival instincts, G066. ''- Tracen Danya'' The above biography is as written by Emprexx Plush. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Emprexx Plush '''Kills: 'Kayla Harris 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''FN P90 (assigned weapon, to Abraham Watanabe), Replica Freddy Krueger glove (from Abraham Watanabe) '''Allies: 'Garnet Barnes, Nick Ogilvie 'Enemies: 'Kayla Harris, Garnet Barnes 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Nona was robbed while still unconscious, by Abraham Watanabe, and she would eventually make her way to the shoe tree to find an already conversing duo of Roxie Borowski and Kayla Harris, seeking their aid. She was in a state of strong denial, essentially pushing out the violent memories of their kidnapping by force until she could settle into comfortable delusion, asking Roxie and Kayla questions of the trip they were supposedly still on. They both initially tried to settle her into reality but Nona refused to engage, playing off their situation as a typical adolescent scene and a joke. Both Roxie and Kayla then began to reluctantly run with it, but even innocuous questions didn't survive, Nona was beginning to lose her cool, though she struggled to stay calm and maintain her dream of the bus that wasn't going to come for them. Everyone checked their supplies- Nona was very confused by the survival guide in particular. She read at it and her denial began to turn into suspicions- that Abe, who she could vaguely recall having stolen her things, along with Roxie and Kayla, were in on some elaborate prank due to the complexity of the various 'tricks' including the amount of effort put into the 'fake' survival manual. She decided she had to go, and made up an excuse to run off. Nona was, ironically, proud of herself for keeping her wits about her and staying weary of the others tricks. She scaled the waterfall, wondering if it would help her find the bus. At the outlook she found Emil Van Zandt III and Emmett Bunnell, who she assumed were in on the prank. She engaged with them and tried to keep them from suspecting she was onto them. Erika Stieglitz appeared- Nona's immediate assumption was that she had herself a tail. While the others spoke, Nona pinched herself unconsciously, which shocked her into realization. Of a sort, anyways, she began to deepen the elaborateness of her denial, assuming the island scenario had been set up for some specific 'storytelling'. Sapphire Waters and Garnet Barnes also showed up, and Nona gained some distance while the group discussed among themselves. She observed Erika roll and light a joint- and the visual of drugs made Nona believe Erika had some design to drug her back to sleep. Nona began to freak out and flee, this put her dangerously close to the waterfall's edge. Multiple people lost their nerve and abandoned the scene- Erika, Sapphire, and Emmett, leaving Emil and Garnet to try and talk Nona down, out of her hysterics, along with newcomer Christina Rennes. Nona was not assuaged- Garnets attempts to calm her only caused Nona to be even more convinced everyone was lying to her. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"If there was a better version of the world we can understand, it'd be cruel to make us go through all this, right? If it's right there, why are we here? What's the point of making us suffer?"'' - Her increasingly hysteric response to an afterlife-related question asked by Roxie- while Nona's deluded state is still being entertained. Other/Trivia * As of We're Gonna Need a Better Boat, Nona is identifying as a male named Marco. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Nona, in chronological order. V7 Pregame: * Despite All My Rage I Am Still Just A Beast In A Cage﻿ Prom: *A Gentleman Calls *But His Soul Is Still Dancing *A Farewell to Prom *I Blame Him For All I Don't Want To Know The Trip: * The Rest of My Life V7: *dear army guys come quik there are terrorists- roxie *Something Better *She's Not Developed Like We Are *His Whole Life Packed In Two Bags, Just Two Bags *We're Gonna Need a Better Boat *i *I Came In The Name Of The Dead, To Bring My Neck To The Blade *I Just Want Your- *We're All Excited, We Don't Know Why, Maybe It's 'Cause, We're Gonna Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nona Hart. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students